


Twin Bond

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [68]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Family, Fear of Abandonment, Gen, Grief, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: No matter what, they would always seek each other out when something was wrong.





	

The red twin was the first to realize their creator was gone. He didn’t know why she wasn’t there anymore, but she wasn’t, and that frightened him. He began wailing.

The blue twin came quickly to the red twin’s side and pulled his brother into a hug. The red twin was still afraid, but he quieted.

They sat together for a long time trying to understand why their creator was gone. They were both tired and afraid—and they needed fuel. He didn’t mean to, but the red twin began to make distressed noises again. The blue twin tried to comfort his brother as much as he could, but it didn’t work very well because the red twin could feel that his brother was just as afraid.

They stayed wrapped together until the big mechs came. Then the blue mech with the gentle hands picked them up and fed them. They were still afraid until the big blue mech put them on a recharge berth where they could rest and the strange looking black mech lay down next to them to protect them.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Aside from the ridicule the twins received from the other Decepticons, Frenzy was often distressed by the fact that he was generally passed over for every mission in favor of his brother. He hated it—he was just as smart and just as good at sneaking around as Rumble.

His resentment often drove him to the deepest level of whatever base they were currently occupying, where he would stay for groons. Sometimes he would indulge in his emotions and scream or break things. Other times he would simply sit and wallow in his misery.

Rumble always came to him and held him like he had when they were new-sparked. He always knew just the right things to say to make Frenzy forget why he was so upset. He always knew how to make him feel special and loved.

He always knew just the right moment to come find him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Laserbeak was brought online, Frenzy was terribly afraid that he would be replaced. He had red the data on carrier mechs and their symbiotes one cycle when he was bored and he knew that most carriers couldn’t even support more than three symbiotes, let alone want to. He remembered the abandonment statistic for when carriers tired of their symbiotes.

He knew that, being the least favored among Soundwave’s symbiotes, he would be the first to be replaced.

Rumble came to him while he was packing his few possessions. Better for him to go before Soundwave put him out on a street somewhere. His twin gave his small travel case a quick look and smacked Frenzy on the head. Then Rumble pulled his twin into a hug.

Soundwave came and picked them both up later, cradling the twins to his chest plate. Frenzy understood what the carrier was trying to say without asking; Rumble had already explained away his fears with his wordless comfort and understanding.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rumble was huddled in a tiny storage compartment when Frenzy came looking for him. It was strange to be the one looking for his brother, but he had _known_ that Rumble needed him.

The way Rumble always knew when something was wrong with him.

He didn’t have to ask what was wrong; Soundwave and Laserbeak were both grieving Megatron’s loss as well. He didn’t know why the Decepticon leader had favored his twin so much, and it had taken a long time for him to get over his jealousy, but Megatron had been close to Rumble and his death hurt the blue twin deeply.

He didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around his brother. They had never needed words to comfort each other. Frenzy simply held Rumble and let his brother grieve.


End file.
